Ocrian Dragon Roleplay
This is the roleplay area for all Ocrian tribes! Be sure to sign your roleplayer's name! (-Queen Eclipse, e.g.) IMPORTANT NOTE! As of 12/25/2019: The prophecized characters can now go to the Moon-spire to meet! Please do so very soon! Moon-spire Roleplay (Note! You may be looking for the Prophecized Creature Roleplay, which is the roleplay for any OCs in a prophecy, or anyone with them at the time. The only ones aloud to roleplay there currently are Sapphire, Flare, Piranha, Luksa, Phantom, Jade, Hail, Canyon, Hikaru, and Azure. If you would like your character to associate with the prophecized OCs, enabling you to roleplay there, leave a message on Hawkblossom45's message wall!) [[DreamWing Roleplay|''DreamWing Roleplay]] You have to put a summary of what the role play is about at the beginning.... ''Two-hundred years ago... "But we can't be together. We're from different tribes!" Pearl cried. "It's okay. There's no law against that, is there?' Nightbreaker said. "But what about my dream? The SplashWings will never accept me as their queen, even if I kill my mother!" Pearl sat down with a sigh. "But I love you so much." Nightbreaker smiled. "I love you too." -Pearl, not yet queen Later that night... After Pearl had flown away, Nightbreaker lay down with a heavy sigh. It was late, and he was tired. He stared up at the walls of his cave. Huh? I haven't seen that kind of moss before... ''Nightbreaker sat up. A glowing white moss hung in clumps from the ceiling of his sleeping cave. ''Glowmoss! It can't be! ''Glowmoss was animus touched, enchanted to prevent you from aging once eaten. ''But glowmoss dosen't exist... But what if it can make us immortal? It can't hurt to eat a little bit... ''Nightbreaker plucked some down and swallowed the chalky-tasting plant. ''Ewww. ''Suddenly, he felt a rush of power course through him. ''Did it work...? How...? It's not possible, but it worked! I'll give some to Pearl tommorow. -''Nightbreaker ''Present day..... Queen CloudedMind was in her room once more, writing scrolls and books as usual and war plans and many other letters and plans. Once she was put of her stardust she (which is what the DreamWings used for ink.) she sighed. Times were rough these days, since Queen Urchin came to rule the TrenchWings. She padded to her balcony which was blowing a cold air into her room and also blowing her thin glittering curtains inwards. She then crossed her talons on the ledge and smiled down on the many beautifully colored wings raced by. She knew having fun now''in times of war and suffering for ''her ''tribe had not been planned in her destiny of being the DreamWings Queen. She knew the history so well and knew so much, except why the TrenchWings still hated them. ''At least those shark-brains don’t know how to climb, if they did they’d might be fighting more with us and.... ''“Your Majesty...” a soft voice spoke. CloudedMind turned her head around but didn‘t move her crossed talons off of the balcony ledge. “Yes, ThunderNight?” Thundernight had been the Queens scribe. “The visitors are here... Again, ma’am.” He sighed as she hissed. More work was to be done though... she then said. “Well then, I’ll pay them a good surprise.” She smiled. ThinderNight looked uneasy. “Just see if they can see this!” CloudedMind unraphled her beautiful black spotted white wings and leaped off of the ledge, perhaps having fun would cheer her up and clear her clouded mind. —Queen CloudedMind "You were by the border again, weren't you?" The violet dragon's gentle voice surprised her brother, who was clearly attempting to sneak back to camp as if he hadn't left at all. He cringed when he heard her- ancestors knew that he loved his sister with all his heart, but he wished that she'd get out of her shell. "I won't tell, I promise..." Mirage shifted in her dropweed hammock, an almost sly grin growing across her features. "...Assuming you brought me back a souvenir." Reverie paused in his track, the radioactive-green dragon's wings folded along his back. "You know I never forget to." He offered his sister a small smile before tossing a small silvery crystal in Mirage's direction. "Just like dad used to always bring us." -- Mirage & Reverie (Roleplay on Dream RP) 'DroughtWing Roleplay' Queen Dune is at war once again against the SnowWings marching into the snow of the SnowWing kingdom. Although there are two soldiers that disagree with the war. Pheonix is one of the many Dust Movers in the DroughtWing Kingdom and Hail is a frozen scale that is only trying to fit in with the other SnowWings but when these two dragons clash together how will they stop this war, as they meet other dragons they will face the two kingdoms to stop this war! To create their adventure click on the link! 'SnowWing Roleplay' Unopen! Wait for further notice from DawnpawTheDevil! 'SplashWing Roleplay' "Sister, I know you're there!" Sapphire called as she glanced in the direction of Azure's hiding spot. "Ugh! You are SO annoying!" Azure replied. "And I don't care!" She went on. ''Wow, Azure is REALLY spoiled. I mean, I try not to be mean, but seriously! Stalking me? I'm supposed to be heading to music class! ''Sapphire though. She swam through the tunnels and out onto the massive, long bridge that connected the royal quarters to the main palace. It arched over a deep trench that looked like an abyss. As Sapphire entered the educational division, she heard soft melodies playing from the music room. -Princess Sapphire Azure sighed as she trotted the opposite direction from where her sister Sapphire had gone. “Stupid! stupid! stupid!” She snarled as she passed by ''another musical class. Maybe mother has something for me to do...... Or I can brag about how pretty my pearls are in front of the servants! Hmmm. It was hard to do anything these days since TrenchWings had now begun to attack the SplashWings. And the SunWings had no cares. The DreamWings hid on their BIG Mountain. Somethings never change, maybe I could— suddenly yelling had erupted and a chill went down Azures spine. She could hear her mother yelling and she also smelled something burning. The DroughtWings would never have snuck in that easily! Unless.... what if they didn’t, what if they had been brought here! “Mother!” Azure hissed as she ran the to the door way that was roofed with smoke. —Princess Azure A few weeks later... The sun was dark as Sapphire flew over the border into SunWing territory. I can't believe it! Why would ''I ''be in a prophecy?! Oh well, if the others don't come, I'll just wait. ''A few days ago, Sapphire had had a dream. In it was a prophecy, calling for her and six others to meet at the Moon-spire and do... ''what? what can six dragonets do? Well seven... it calls for seven. But... one is "unexpected". What does that mean? Hmm. ''Sapphire landed lightly on one of the smaller rocks jutting out of the sea around the Moon-spire. -Princess Sapphire NOTE: All roleplay of Princess Sapphire is now moved to the Moon-spire Roleplay!)) Azure then sneaked I to Sapphires room the next day to wake her up because she was late to her music class stuff. As she leaped atop of Her sisters bed to get nothing, not even her jewelry. “What...” she whispered and then found a letter, and read. “''Dear mother, I have gone out to do something very important. If I find it, I won’t return early, it I don’t find it, then I will return. I may be gone a wile so, please don’t worry! And please, I can take care of myself!” ''Then Azure saw a sketching of something. She knew she has seen it before, so then she had retreated to the library. Found an image that matches what her sister had drawn. “The Moon Spire? That’s where she had gone off to? Hmmmm” maybe I could spy, without a trace!” So then Azure had erased the Moon Spire sketch and then added in her name and edited the letter. Then drew a squid where Sapphire had drawn the Moon Spire. “Okay paper, don’t let mother see you, just act casual and once she gets suspicious, then show yourself!” ''But papers don’t listen, and I am acting crazy. ''U til the paper flew out of her talons and into Sapphires room, Azure gasped bubbles. “What! How did that happen? No dragon in Ocria could do that ever in the history scrolls!” But then she had gotten an idea. “I’ll have to experiment alone, and away from here.” And she swam away to the far beaches and experimented. “Okay Stick!” She roared at a nearby stick. “I want you to, um.... turn into a dagger once I, um.... clap my talons!” And so she clapped and then the stick flew into the air and turned into a dagger of a s all narwhal horn. “Whoa.” She smile, “I need to get to the moon spire,....” she paused and saw another stick. “You, stick, I want you to turn into a teleportation device that looks like......” she suddenly remembered her shell headdress. “My shell headdress that I can wear at any time and use! Once u put you on my head!” And she put the stick on her head, and then felt the shape of her headdress. “Okay, more tests to come and I’ll be ready to follow Sapphire!” —Azure (none of Ocria knows what an animus dragon is) Shore hugged her mother good bye. "Remember," Her mother, Wave, said. "don't leave the building!" "Okay!" Shore said, innocently twirling her jewelry. As soon as her mother, left Shore ran upstairs to take of her jewelry, yelled to her Dad she was going out for a swim, and ran outside heading for the beach. She waved to some of the "commoners", as she called them, but they didn't wave back. As soon as she saw the ocean in the distance, she sped up and leap into the ocean. It was quiet there, calm, nothing but a few bubbles coming up. It was awesome. Felling all of that was like a refresher, she hadn't felt all of it in a while. - Shore The mottled Leviathan was resting on the coast of Ocria after a long and tiresome swim. He enjoyed the sea and how rich it was in knowledge and the unknown, but he had always felt an undeniable pull towards landlife. He had always been horribly curious of the other dragon tribes, while understanding that it was probably wrong of him to feel so. Surely, the SunWings weren't as bad as some liked to claim? The pastel male shifted on his side, letting the rays of the sun warm his scales as he drifted into thought. -- Leviathan Shore watched gleefully as the bubbles floated up and up to the top of the water. This was freedom she hadn't felt in a long time. However, she knew this had to end. Eventually she pulled herself onto the beach and stretched her wings. "Yasssssss." She yelled. "That was epiccccccc." - Shore Once the reflective male was dry and beginning to be warmed by the sun's rays, he let his gaze wander over to another part of the horizon, down the coast to where the TrenchWings roamed. He did wonder if the monsters of the deep were as horrible as most liked to claim. Surely, there had to be a few exceptions to the stereotype? ''I wonder if they can even fly...? I'd be crabby like them if I couldn't fly. -- Leviathan SunWing Roleplay This is where all of the SunWing Roleplay goes! Moonrise sighed, Flare promised to help her organize the books so she wouldn't get yelled at. Nope. Not here at all. Maybe with Sky, but there was in chance, she was assigned to fish all day. But he was assigned to help me by the queen... Moonrise sighed as she flipped through the flammable pages. She sighed and put in in the stone shelves as she then heared talon steps passing by and trotted over. "Oh! Princess Blaze!" She gasped then bowed. "Please! None of that..." she giggled to Moonrise. "Oh! Sorry Blaze, thought Eclipse was here. Have you seen Flare? He was asigned to help me restock the whole library. I'm worried if he decided to disobey her and go help Sky hunt." --Moonrise "No, not lately." Blaze said. "I can help you though." Blaze said, smiling. Moonrise started lecturing Blaze about the ways to sort books. "Pleaseee!" Blaze begged. "C'mon Moonrise! Stop lecturing me! You sound like my history teacher!" She giggled. "I think I know what to do!" So, Blaze began shoving books on the bookshelf wherever she thought a book was needed. --Princess Blaze ”okay, but you need to sort them by texture, author, and.... um...” whatever. She started to sort then sighed. “I wonder what he was up to.... he‘s never late to these things....” suddenly one glance of dark scales caught her eyes then she looked away as Queen Eclipse entered the room. —Moonrise Princess Blaze immediately cast her dropped the book she was holding and tried to look like she had nothing to do with this. "Princess Blaze, what are you doing?" Queen Eclipse said. "Helping Moonrise sort books." Blaze almost mumbled, staring at the floor. "You're supposed to be studying." Eclipse said. "Sorry Aunt Eclipse." Blaze mumbled again. Eclipse pointed to the door. "Go on. A future queen should never forget her duties." Blaze frowned and cast Moonrise an apologetic look as she reluctantly headed out the door. - Princess Blaze ”And where is Flare?” Eclipse asked kindly, kinder than she had to Blaze. Weird. She thought. “I honestly don’t know, you highness.... he hasn't shown up yet.” She replied. “I swear I was just with Sky though..... Guards! Search the palace for that brat! Make sure Sky is closely guarded!“ she shouted. Then gave Sky an apologetic glance. “We’ll find him, you can pause here and are free til he’s found.” Eclipse said as she flapped away followed by guards. Moonrise frantically followed Blaze. “We need to find him! Where would he hide?” —[[Moonrise|'Moonrise']] "He's probably off in his room, or reading somewhere." Blaze said. "Maybe Sky knows. I'm gonna go look for her. Wanna come?" "Of course!" Moonrise answered. They wandered through the long hallways of the palace. Blaze's worry about her cousin getting bigger and bigger. C'mon flare! Please come out of hiding! She thought. - Princess Blaze “Wait! But aren’t there gonna be guards there? That’s what Eclipse said. Maybe we should lay low, I can check his room....” suddenly as she blinked she saw something, then it faded as she opened her eyes. She knew what it was. “Blaze. What if he had gone to the Moon Spire?”- [[Moonrise|''Moonrise]] "Why would he have done that?" Blaze asked. Moonrise shrugged. "Should we tell Aunt Eclipse? Or go after him? He could be in trouble! How far away is the Moon Spire???" Blaze fretted. A comforting hand settled on her shoulder. It was Moonrise. "Calm down." She said. "Take a deep breath." Blaze heaved in and then slowly exhaled. "Okay then! Now what?!" She asked. - Princess Blaze ((No one knows about the prophecy!)) -Hawk Eclipse walked into the room with Blaze and Moonrise. ''Moonrise. A ''proper ''mate for my son. When I find him, I will punish him... ''But a warm ember of love, pulsing deep in Eclipse's chest, told her not to punish him, but to take him is her wings and never let go. ''No. You are a queen. You love him, so you choose a proper mate for him, ''Eclipse told herself, comprising her face into an emotionless mask. "Do you two have any idea where Flare went? Maybe we can ask Prince Scorch?" -Eclipse At the edge of the Sunledge Cliffs facing the vast ocean sat both Dusk and Prince Scorch, with the latter struggling to keep his balance and perch. He admired his deep violet companion for how easily he could keep his balance despite his stocky build- Dusk was awfully impressive. The young prince struggled with his coordination, tail and wings flailing wildly as he attempted to find a good position. Just before he slipped, Dusk used a massive gradiented wing to pull his pal closer and help him find his footing. With a round gaze filled with both innocence and guilt, Scorch glanced up at the purple dragon. "Thanks," -- Prince Scorch & Dusk Blaze nudged Moonrise with her wing. "Tell Eclipse where you think he is." She whispered. - Princess Blaze (Sorry so short) The pair of dragons sat in a moment of silence, watching the calm ocean roll in its small waves. It was the best way to chill the enthusiastic Scorch, so Dusk could catch his breath. After a long period of quietness, Scorch looked to his muscular companion, who was almost his personal guard. "...Dusk?" "Yes, Scorch?" "...I think you'd be the best General ever." -- Prince Scorch & Dusk ((is okay, I do the same)) "What? How... That's so random. There's absolutely no reason Flare would do that! Why would he?" Eclipse stuttered, confused. -Eclipse, sorry very short Moonrise shuddered. But why? What’ll she do to him? What if he gets in a horrible mistake? Moonrise panicked, then counted stars in her mind. “ok, maybe he is somewhere other than that? Should we go investigate? Oh of all the moons!” She sighed and put a talon onto her head, there was a small headache, but she was fine. Then she saw a picture in her mind and leaped to her feet. “I—I know where he is! Blaze, Flare’s in..... the picture had shown it’s self again. “Off the coast of our territory?what? And I think he’s heading for the Moon Mountains by the looks of it.” She glanced at the fuming queen. She knew that glance, the glance of ‘how do you know?!’ In anger. “I—um, don’t know how it works, um, like mini visions maybe? It just happens.” Then she looked towards Blaze. in a look that said. ‘He have to find him before she does!’ —Moonrise Princess Blaze sighed. "I'm going to find Scorch. Maybe he knows which way Flare went." She leapt up into the air. She didn't have time to fly right now. She did need to chill and relax. She hadn't been flying for long when she spotted Scorch and his Bodyguard Dusk she eagerly swooped down to see them. "Hello!" She said, grinning. "Have you seen Flare lately?" She asked, sitting down beside Dusk and Letting the cool night air refresh her aching head. - Princess Blaze The sunset-patterned male helped Scorch level himself out before he heard something cutting through the wind, flying in their direction. Out of impulse to protect the prince, Dusk unfolded his large speckled wing once more, covering the blabbing Prince Scorch to protect him from any potential threat. However, when he noticed that it was only the royal son's cousin, he let his guard down. He did not greet the princess, for he wasn't of royalty and it wouldn't be proper of him to question a prince or princess. Prince Scorch practically fell over once more when Dusk covered him with his wing, leaving the tiny male to grunt and flail once more before finally he regained his balance. "Oh, hi, cousin!" Scorch greeting Blaze in a cheery tone, despite practically falling to his death for the fifth time that morning. The energetic male paused thoughtfully when she mentioned his brother, and he fell into a short period of silence. "I dunno, I haven't seen him since..." With in a matter of seconds, he was distracted by watching a bird fly over the horizon. Dusk prodded him to get the prince back on track. "...since, uh...I last saw him." He was some big help. -- Dusk & Prince Scorch "Storm, gather squads one and two! We're going to pay the DreamWings a little visit!" Queen Eclipse ordered on ehr way out of the room. ''We have to find him... What if they hurt him? ''The small flame of love in her heart pulsed against the creeping ice of queen ship and loneliness. ''No. It's... What if it isn't his fault? What... Oh, well. We'll find him, if it takes my entire army. ''-Queen Eclipse ((Note, Queen Eclipse is a good dragon. Queen Pearl's the evil villain, but she still loves Sapphire and Azure. She's not ''that ''villainy, just a tad, XD. But Queen Eclipse is good, just thinks she has to be emotionless and perfect.)) -Hawk (oh-Willow) Moonrise sighed as she landed besides Blaze. “Hello Scorch... Dusk.” She dipped her head politely. “Have you seen Prince Flare anywhere? We, um, we can’t find him anywhere and I.... I think he may be in trouble.... with.. With...l the DreamWings. and other tribes....” she trailed off. Was that too much information? No. It was all they needed to know. She didn’t meet the golden prince’s gaze, in fright of flinching or..... some other things.... she then looked out into the sun, it was the best part, she felt a sigh roll through her like a breeze. Then glanced at Dusk. —Moonrise "My brother is MISSING?!" Prince Scorch spluttered out in fear, once more losing his balance and eventually taking to the sky, giving up on attempting to remain on the perch. "We have to find him, h-he's my...he's my favorite brother, I can't let him get hurt!" His flight pattern was clumsy and he attempted to take himself higher into the sky, but Dusk was swifter. He rose in the air like a mighty beast, large and powerful for his young age. He wasn't the swiftest at flying, but with how awkward the traumatized Scorch was flying, it wasn't difficult for the wannabe-General to catch him. "You can't go out there, Scorch! We've already lost one prince, we can't risk losing another. Your mother would have a heart-attack." The typically quiet dragon finally spoke up in his low tone, with his talons around the prince's tail to prevent him from flying elsewhere. Dusk was passionate about his guardian-like nature, and he would sacrifice himself before he let Scorch get into harm's way. -- Dusk & Prince Scorch “um! You can’t go alone! We’re coming with you! We’re flar’s friends too! We should maybe get sky and start our Own search party....” she trailed off. “He was last seen in SunIwng territory, don’t ask me how I know, I just do. So I’m thinking he was headed towards the dream palace, if we start the flight now, we’d be able to arrive before Eclipse does. er, Queen Eclipse. Now who’s with me? After we find sky!” —Moonrise "Yes! Blaze said cheerfully. "We be the 'Flare Finders'! How does that sound? Wait, nevermind, too basic." "Hey! Wait for me!" Everyone else had starting flying back to the palace to look for sky. She leapt into the air and followed, though trailing behind. She sighed. "Wait up!" She yelled again. - Princess Blaze Had his words fallen on deaf ears? If the queen lost both of her princes in a matter of hours, she'd turn the entire realm upside down to find them. Worse yet, Scorch was young and inexperienced, and not to mention, foolishly naive beyond belief. "Scorch isn't going." The great protector repeated firmly with his eyes narrowed into slits. "Flare is experienced, I'm sure he has reasons for his sudden disappearance. We can't risk losing all just for one, on some wild goose chase." -- Dusk "Don't be such a downer!" Princes Blaze yelled from behind. "This will be a fun adventure! NOT dangerous in anyway! Besidesssssss we all need o get out of the palace's stuffy style. Right Scorch?" Blaze attempted to fly faster but failed miserably. She never really was a fast flyer. - Princess Blaze "What if you just go with me, Dusk? You can protect me that way still!" Prince Scorch suggested, glancing down at the sunset-patterned male, but Dusk was as stubborn as ever. "No- you're going back to the palace. I'll go myself, but I'm not going to risk my best friend's life when tensions are rising at the borders." The guard's tone was hardened- there'd be no changing his mind, no matter how much they argued. "But you're my best friend, too." Scorch whimpered, as if he was suddenly concerned for the well-being of his protector. "Go home, Scorch. I promise I'll come back." -- Dusk & Prince Scorch "No! Scorch has to come!" Blaze yelled, flying up beside him. She nudged him fondly. "We wouldn't be the Flare Finders without him!" She looked at Dusk. "Please! You have to let him come! I'll help protect him too! You don't learn how to be a queen without knowing how to fight!" - Princess Blaze Like it or not, Prince Scorch was an absolute mommy's boy- he couldn't go scaring Queen Eclipse like that by disappearing as well. "Dusk is right- it's better if I stay here with momma. I'm not the best flyer yet." The prince turned to his protector patiently, as if asking for him to escort him back to the palace. -- Dusk & Prince Scorch Moonrise rolled her eyes. “Listen, Blaze? This is Dusk’s decision. If he thinks it’s best for Scorch to stay safe, then let it happen. He is Scorch’s protector hired by the queen anyways. I mean, if I was him I’d be worried for Scorch too. Especially when he is as young as he is.” She looked at Scorch’s expression. “I’m sorry, this is the only safe thing we can do. We’ll return with Flare soon. We promise.... I promise.” —[[Moonrise|''Moonrise]] His wings glided on the air currents, his feathers ruffled and his sight was keen. Prince Sol, the eldest son of Queen Eclipse was flying north, until he spotted sets of SunWing scales. He headed towards them, then he caught a glimpse of deep red, vibrant orchid, gold, and silverish. Then he was spotted flapping over them. “Why hello Princess Blaze. Why are you out this far from the SunWing palace?”—Prince Sol "Hello!" Blaze said. "Didn't you hear? Flare is missing! Moonrise, Dusk, Scorch, and me are gonna go look for him! Wanna come?" - Princess Blaze “Did you just say Scorch was coming?! He can’t!” So then glared at Dusk, but Dusk’s expression told him Scorch was handled. “And Flare went where?” He asked, dodging Moonrise’s sad eyes. She told him what she thought. “Sure, I can come. I mean, what’s the worst the can happen? me and Dusk are able to be protectors, we can help. Ok, where to?” —Sol Dusk escorted his favorite companion back to the edges of the royal palace, but when he prepared to fly off, Prince Scorch anxiously grabbed his talon. "You'll come back ok, right? You promised- you're my best friend!" The tiny royal dragon whimpered, his eyes round with concern. The sunset guardian offered his best friend a small yet warm smile, something rare of the solemn creature. "I promise, Scorch. Go keep your mom company, she needs you the most right now." Dusk finally convinced the prince to let go, watching him sink back before his eyes suddenly grew warm for his protector. "I like your smile, Dusk. You should do it more often." Huh...now that was a thought. -- Dusk & Prince Scorch Moonrise yawned. “Hopefully Dusk returns soon. He may need to know we have a new companion...” she looked over at the old prince, he was older than she was, and she was compared to be old to some dragonets. She then looked over at Blaze, she was snoring away. Moonrise sighed.as she got up and shook Blaze. “Wake up! I think Dusk is returning!” Suddenly Blaze leaped to her talons. Eyes as wide as the moons themselves. “Where!” She asked. Moonrise giggled. “Maybe somewhere out there.“ she laughed with Sol as Blaze scolded her. Then she saw Dusks orchid colored scales mixed with the sun blaze orange.- Moonrise Nobody had ever mentioned his smile before, likely because Dusk rarely found himself smiling. He was always stone-faced and focused on keeping Prince Scorch both company and safe. "I'll keep it in mind, Prince Scorch." He murmured before nudging the prince towards the palace's entrance, stretching out his wings and flying back towards the other dragons and royalty moments after. -- Dusk ”Hey Dusk! Where too first? We have to go now before Eclipse beats us, maybe towards the SplashWings? No, the DreamWings Moon Mountain costs, that may be better.” Moonrise blinked. Then Sol stepped in. “Hello, Dusk.” He said sternly, “I’m very glad my little brother isn’t here, he could’ve been in danger. Anyway. Back to the plan. I agree with Moonrise about moon mountains seas, or the coast of SunWing territory. We just need you guys decision. Sol couldn’t help the pang of nervousness as he said ‘Moonrise’ he didn’t even turn to face her, his gaze was on Dusk. He wouldve turned to her if he wasn’t.....—Prince Sol (ooooooh) Dawn had been passing by when she noticed an usual growing number of royals, in addition to a few others. Hmmm, what were they up to? She considered swooping by and asking, especially since Dusk was involved (and if he wasn't around Scorch, something was definitely wrong), but she didn't want to be late delivering her messages to the palace and its scribes. Should she report the scene to the Queen? Well...if the princes and princesses were entagled in the situation, it was surely fine. ''Why am I in charge of this? I'm no prince or heiress to the throne. Dusk thought to himself curiously, but he shrugged the thought off and returned to his typical stoic air. "Depends on the direction that he went. If he went towards Moon Mountains, then Moon Mountains it is- no point in dallying." The violet male rumbled. -- Dusk & Dawn “Okay then, to the coasts of moon mountains!” —Moonrise (short apologizes) Yas!" Blaze declared. "Flare Finders are a'go!" - Princess Blaze Dusk truly hoped that Prince Scorch would be ok without his guidance for at least a short period of time. He could protect the older royal members as they ventured on this search party (since there was clearly no convincing them otherwise), but it would be best if Scorch did remain in the palace, where his safety would be guaranteed. Hopefully, he wouldn't spill the beans about the other royals venturing off with Dusk. He didn't want to completely doom the hopes of ever becoming a General some day. Pushing the pessimistic thoughts out of the back of his mind, Dusk began to fly in the direction of Moon Mountains. -- Dusk "You guys wanna search for Flare? Well, you can, I guess. Blaze, you're old enough to take care of yourself. But fly with my party until we reach the border!" -Eclipse Aurora flapped as hard as she could, trying to keep up with Eclipse's search squad without being seen. Her youger brother, Flare, had apparently gone missing. ''What was he thinking? He always was a dreamer... I'm glad our youngest brother is more sensible. Scorch always looked up to Flare, though. I hope we can find Flare. ''As Aurora attempted inconspicuously fly over near Moonrise, Blaze, and Scorch, Sky spotted her. ''Wait... Sky? Eclipse would ''never ''allow her to come. Mother ''totally ''thinks Sky and Flare are some type of star-crossed lover pair. ''Aurora had spent enough time with her aqua friend to know that Sky and Flare ''weren't ''in love. They were just friends. But Eclipse never believed her oldest daughter when she tried to mention it. Sky's determined voice jolted Aurora back into the real world. "I'm gonna help find Flare! We should join Dusk, Moonrise, Blaze, and Scorch!" The sky-blue dragoness suggested. "Good idea!" -Princess Aurora ((Ok so Aurora and Sky have joined the "Flare finders")) -Hawk ((Aurora's Prince Scorch's and Flare's older sister.)) [[TrenchWing Roleplay|TrenchWing Roleplay]] Piranha was always loved a good fight, but in her dreams, she had always seen death. Death and violence, killing SunWings and DreamWings under her claws. Tonight, tonight she was flying to the place she saw in her dream last night, the SunWings Moonspire, the hated place of the TrenchWings. The only place Piranha wanted to stay away from in her life. She was tired of flying, but it was the only way to dodge any SplashWings and SunWings, and flying at night was best to find the glowing spire. She had it in sighed and relaxed her arms and sailed towards it in the air, ready to find answers and get back home. Quickly. —Piranha Narwhal spread her wings and yawned, sending the bubbles floating to the rippling tides. She stretched on the soft muddy sea floors, as she is apart of the Orca Fin Pack, they are meant to be huge and spread apart. And so she started to swim to the roof of the seas, which took her til the sun was in the sky because the Whale’s Echo trenches were very very VERY deep. And she just stayed afloat and fell asleep this way as peacefully as ever. —'Narwhal' Thresher was sitting on the beach of th DroughtWing kingdom. He was drawing with his dewclaw elaborate picture of Trecnhwings peacefully chatting with the Dreamwings on beaches and leaping out of the water gracefully. i''f only my tribe was like this then I could draw and read on these sands forever. ''he thought. ''But no one wants a "vicious" tribe anywhere near them... he added. "Maybe if I become a representative or maybe a diplomat for my tribe they can change their view on us... but "Trenchwing" and "Diplomacy" dont really go together. H said aloud. A twig snapped behind him. He whirled around his eyes-widening. ''Droughtwing?. ''His mind racing, he braced for an angry dought to come tearing him to shreds---Thresher (TrenchWings RP page! Coming soon) Category:Dragon Roleplay Category:Ocrian Roleplay